In recent years, due to the expansion of expressway networks, the percentage of driving on the expressway is increasing. In order to safely travel on an expressway in the rain, the tires are required to have high wet performance. On the other hand, in terms of economy, the tires are required to have high wear resistance.
In order to improve wet performance, there has been proposed a pneumatic tire which is provided in the tread portion with a plurality of blocks defined by a plurality of main grooves extending in the tire circumferential direction, and a plurality of lateral grooves extending in the tire axial direction. For example, in the following Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, there have been disclosed pneumatic tires provided with center blocks divided by center main grooves, middle main grooves and center lateral grooves; middle blocks divided by the middle main grooves, the shoulder main grooves and middle lateral grooves; and shoulder blocks divided by the shoulder main grooves, tread edges and shoulder lateral grooves.